Sonia
Profile Personal Summary Sonia was born on Summer of Day 15 in Portia. She works at Django's restaurant, The Round Table, on Main Street, where she is a waitress. She runs the Food Store outside of the restaurant, selling different types of beverages. She is an outgoing woman who loves to gossip with her friends and promote the products sold by her employer. One of Sonia's dreams is to marry a rich gentleman who will take her to travel the world. Physical Appearance - Related Characters 's closest connections in Portia are her Friends, Emily, Antoine, and Django. She works with Django at his restaurant, The Round Table, and she can often be found gossiping and having lunch in the restaurant with Emily and Antoine. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Emily| | Antoine| | Django|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule Below is her generic schedule. Certain events may alter her schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. |-|Monday= |-|Tuesday= |-|Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Lover :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store ;Wife + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * You're that new person! You just inherited that workshop outside of town right? Oh sorry, where are my manners, I'm Sonia! ;Stranger * The beverages here are all brewed by the brew master Django himself. Try 'em all! * I check the travel agencies sales each season, even if I can't go it's nice to fantasize. * Watching what trends are in each year is kinda like a hobby for me. * I enjoy recommending different dishes each season to our customers, but just eating what you want is great too, you know? * Hey! I was thinking you could join us for our regular trendsetting meeting today! Just don't get Antoine started on neckties. * Now that you're part of our gossip team, you have to tell me where you get your outfits. Standard procedure of course. |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * I personally don't care too much for tea. * I'm not really a rice person. ;Ask about work *(Is it hard to work in the restaurant?) ** Oh yeah, Django helps wait the tables sometimes. But I have to do all the dishes. *(How do you like your job at the restaurant?) ** Well, the work's hard, the food's great, and occasionally I get to hear gossip! Hahaha! ***(Gossip? Tell me some!) **** Do I look like someone that will betray a customer's trust? ***(I hear Django also has many tales to tell.) **** Oh yes he does. I'm not sure where Bossman gets all his information, but some of them are scarily accurate. ;Casual talk * Travel? Wish I could, maybe after I find a rich boyfriend, haha. ;Compliment *(I've heard that the facial cream you made is really good.) ** Haha, oh it's just something I make on the side, glad people are liking it. *(Your presence really brightens the Round Table!) ** I try to treat all our customers with the utmost respect and make them feel comfortable! |-|Friendship= ;Friend * You must tell me where you're traveling today. I bet it's somewhere exciting! * The clothes you wear are like so stylish! Let's go shopping together sometime! * I feel like I can tell you anything. You are totally my BBF! |-|Romance= ;Girlfriend * Let's have lunch together. I'll even throw in a kiss, free of charge! * We should travel the world together someday. I bet everyday would be super fun! * Who needs a rich lover when I have you! ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! * I just can't get over the way you look right now. We are so the perfect couple! * Let's go somewhere super fun after work's over, just the two of us! * Any special requests for dinner today? I'll make all your favs for a kiss! ;Unhappy * I knew I shouldn't have just gone for looks. * Ugh,I can't stand being in the same room as you right now! Go somewhere else! * I don't get what your problem is! Why can't you be happy being with me? |-|Nemesis= ;Nemesis * What do you want? I'm kinda of like busy with serving other people. * Oh it's just you, I was hoping it was someone more interesting. * Hee Hee! What? I wasn't judging your style or anything... Hee hee. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Happy Solstice! This is so much fun! Are you having fun? |-|Seasons and Weather= ;Winter * I recommend any kind of soup, it's the best way to warm up when it's cold outside. * Hot drinks are harder to make than cold ones, you have to get the temperature just right. * I can't help making snow bunnies on the restaurant's window sills. Hee hee they're so cute. Gift |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-2= |v-1= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires Spar RPS Dates Invitation Play Date *Likes Vegetable *Dislikes Bowl of Rice and Tea |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Gallery sonia current.jpg|Release model Sonia.jpg|Alpha 3.5 model Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes